garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Dogmother 2
Dogmother 2 is an episode from the seventh season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Esmeralda is appointed to keep Garfield's wish: taking revenge on a dog called Rudy. When she loses her list of wishes, she instead lets everyone in the house have their wishes granted. Plot Garfield is running around the city and into an alley own by Rudy; a mean dog who went to obedience school and was voted 'Most Likely to bite someone.' Since this is Garfield's seventeenth in his alley, Rudy warns the next time he will give him a beating. Heading home, Garfield secretly wishes he could teach Rudy a lesson. Meanwhile, at the National Wish Clearing House, Mr. Wishnitsky hears about Garfield's wish and reluctantly sends Esmeralda to do the wish. Recently Esmeralda botched up Joey Schmidlap's wish by giving him a stuffed goldfish and a live teddy bear rather than a live goldfish and a stuffed teddy bear and Wishnitsky warns her not to botch up Garfield's or risk getting fired. Upon getting to the house, Esmeralda forgot who she was supposed to give wishes to. She compensates by granting everyone in the house all the wishes they want. In the kitchen, Garfield is frustrated that Jon is slow with lunch and wished it came soon. Soon enough Jon quickly serves lunch to the two much to their shock. While recovering from the sudden rush, Jon sees model Christy Comely on another magazine and wishes he could go on a date with her. He immediately gets a call from her, who asks to go out with him, much to his delight. Jon quickly gets ready for his date while Garfield wishes for some mustard. Garfield is shocked when mustard appears instantly. Jon meanwhile is in the shower singing "Wish I was in Dixieland" when he is brought into Dixieland, where he is later arrested for indecent exposure. He later wishes he was back in bed which eventually happens making him have a nervous breakdown. Garfield and Odie, having finished lunch, wish they could have it again, causing the food to reappear. Realizing what is going on, Garfield then wishes for a boxing kangaroo, which punches him in the face. Recovering, Garfield realizes that he can use his unlimited wishes to get back at Rudy. He then wishes for heavy object to fall on Rudy including cold cucumber soup much to his delight. Back at the Clearing House, Mr. Wishnitsky sees the results and is proud with Esmeralda making her undo the unlimited wishes. Unfortunately this leads to Garfield getting a beating from Rudy. The scene shift to the library where Garfield (now having a cast on his right leg) has learned never to be overconfident. The boxing kangaroo then appears and punches him out of the library, bringing him into an alley. Major Characters *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Rudy *Esmeralda *Mr. Wishnitsky Minor Characters * Christy Comely * Boxing Kangaroo * Sherriff (voiced by Howard Morris) * Bailiff (voiced by Howard Morris) Trivia Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7 Category:Garfield and Friends